Rebellious
by Broken-Strings012
Summary: It's the year 3012 and everything is being controlled by the Hebi, under the control of the absolute monarch, Uchiha Sasuke. I am just a normal girl trying to survive in this cruel and dying world. I wanted to avoid the Prince as much as I can, but fate has other plans.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys ! I know I haven't updated Who you are or Palm springs academy… but I had an idea and I thought that I have to write this down! So.. it might not be what people usually reads here on but I hope you guys enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything that I've mentioned in this story.**

* * *

**Prologue**

It's the year 3012 and things have changed over the years. Centauri Earth is dying. The government called the Hebi, under the control of Uchiha Sasuke, is controlling the remaining resources that only the first estate and some second estate could afford. If you happen to be in the third estate, then there's nothing to live for, it's better to be dead than to deal with the slave orders the government gives out every single day.

Okay, I know you're going to be wondering, what are estates? Well, it's how we call our social classes. The first estate includes all the officials and military commander that controls the Hebi. They are the richest and the most influential people in the land. They usually lived in luxurious and lavish lives that only we could ever dream of, and only 5% of the population make up the first estate. The second estate is also called the professional. They are the doctors, scientists, etc. they make good money too, they live a pretty comfortable life and 16% of the population make up the second estate. And lastly, the third estate. I don't know how to describe them except that they are also called the beggars, the poorest of the poor and they live in run down buildings, tenements and on the road if you're really poor, like you don't even have a penny in your pocket. 79% of the population makes up the third estate. And because the corruption is getting worse as time goes on, there are going to be more people getting poorer and poorer.

I, Yamanaka Ino, am living in the third estate. For 15 years, I have been making a living out of pick pocketing and stealing money from living quarters of the first and second estate. I am pretty well known because the fact is; I am damn good at doing my job. Nobody has ever caught me before, always trying to be careful, couldn't trust anybody because you make one wrong move, and Hebi will hunt you down and kill you on the spot with no mercy.

I am known as the Mouse because of how small and fast I am and they could never catch me or find any traces of me. It's my pseudo name you know what I mean? And I plan to make it stay that way. No one should know anything about me, except me. It might be kind of lonely, but that's the only way to survive in this cruel world.

Anyway, I am walking down on the streets of Brooklyn; trying to get some fresh air from that stuffy room I call my apartment, not that you'd call recycled air fresh, but its better than being holed up in one tiny space. As I was walking, I saw some Hebi officers milling around, their guns safely in their pocket, but alert and ready to draw their gun if something is amiss. That's weird, officers don't usually walk around the third estate living quarters unless they're scanning the bar code on our wrist during 12 noon and 9 PM for our daily slavery orders from the palace.

I pulled my hat lower, covering my eyes, as I casually walk past them, trying to not draw any attention to me. I heard them talking about the Mouse and I smirked. They will never know where I am, since I move from one apartment to the other every once a week. It might be hard living that way, moving from one place to another, but that's how you live in this world as a third estate person, and especially when the Prince itself is hunting you down.

Someone screamed loudly and I turned to look at where the scream came from, I saw the officers put their guns out and point it against the blond kid who, weirdly, drew some whiskers on his face. The officers were surrounding the kid, and as I looked closer, he was holding a pink haired girl to his side and glaring AND grinning at the officers.

What's up with this kid? He's asking for trouble if he doesn't stop whatever he's doing. The pink haired girl screamed again and tried kicking the boy, but he didn't even move an inch, she was too weak.

Hmm… obviously she's from the first class. Only first class girls are weak like that.

"I order you to drop Sakura-hime, you brat." The officer with the most elaborate uniform, that I'm guessing is the captain, said and stepped forward and pointed the gun towards the kid's forehead.

The kid smiled, "I'm going to strangle her if you don't show me the way to the Prince's palace." And to prove his point, he tightened his hold on the girl's neck. The girl widens her eyes and tried to pry away his hands from her neck making choking sounds.

The captain smirked pulled up his sleeves and he pressed something on his watch. This is not good, I moved towards the alley as fast as I could to avoid any smoke that would catch me and I could see other people doing the same.

Suddenly, something bright flashed through our eyes. Once the light faded, I opened my eyes and blinked a few times to remove the dark spot that the flash created and after a few more blinks, I could see clearly now. When I looked at the spot, the blonde kid was gone. Only a black spot has remained and I knew, that the kid is going to be executed tomorrow.

The girl coughed heavily, probably from the smoke and the choking the kid did to her. When she found her composure, she brushed some dirt from her long gown and spoke, "Bring me back to Sasuke's." The guards immediately bowed down to her and started circling around her, to protect her from any threat. "We'll look for the Mouse some other day."

When I heard what she said, I tried to not panic and calm myself down. If I make any sudden moves, they'll notice. But when I looked at the girl again, she was looking directly at me.

* * *

So… how was that? A bit dystopian and historical in a way, but I hope you guys enjoyed! Hahaha, Happy Holidays


	2. Chapter 2

So… here I am again. Hahaha, I didn't know that I would receive such positive comments! Its making me motivated to write this story now(: So, enjoy reading it, guys!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. **

* * *

Wondering around the streets of Boston, I knew that the people walking were tense, their shoulders and back straight, and eyes darting left and right, always cautious of their surroundings.

As I passed by an old building, I saw a group of kids, who would always be playing tag during this time of the day, sitting on the staircase of the building not doing anything, just staring into space, moping. I'm guessing that the event that happened yesterday made the citizens around this area more afraid than usual.

Ever since the commotion that happened yesterday afternoon, the atmosphere in the usually happy and warm place that I now live in has changed. I guess seeing something like an officer zapping a person one moment and gone the next, just traumatized you. Always looking back to see if someone is going to attack you or report you to the Hebi. Always restless, like how I live my life.

I passed by one of the kid, just walking with their head down, wiping his face with his hand, from the group I saw a while ago, and I reached into my pocket, "Hey, kid."

The kid looked up and saw me, looking as if I was going to hit him or something. I chuckled and opened my palm, his eyes lit up at the sight of it and asked, and "Can I really have one?" He talked so excitedly that it was impossible to think that he was just moping a few minutes ago.

"Take it, I don't eat sweets anyway." I smiled and nudged my hand towards him. He quickly grabbed the piece of candy that was on my hand. He excitedly opened it and popped it into his mouth. "Thank you, onii-chan!"

"Naruto-baka used to give me sweets when I did something good, you know! So this means a lot!" The kid looked up to me and smiled widely. But then his eyes darkened, "He might never give me anymore sweets, though. He's the one who the officers capture yesterday…"

I didn't know how to comfort a kid, especially when he obviously lost someone special, so I bent down, and flicked his forehead lightly, "Feel better, kid. It's not the end of the world, you just have to move on and live life, I'm pretty sure that Naruto would want you happy."

All he did was wipe the tear that fell with the back of his hand. I patted his head awkwardly.

"Go play with your friends."

He nodded and I simply smiled and walked away.

Giving someone something always makes me happy, especially when it comes to kids. As a child, I've never experienced these kinds of things. I never had parents that would take care of me when I was sick, or giving me treats when I did something good. I understood how he felt.

You see, my parents died when I was born. I don't know how they died; all I know was that the son of a bitch prince's father killed them. All my life I have lived in the slums, in environment kids shouldn't even be able to grow up in. But I wasn't always alone, someone, whose also alone like me took me under his wing and took care of me like I was his own sister. Unfortunately, he's captured by the Hebi because he was infamous for stealing artifacts from the palace. I don't know if he killed by the Hebi or not, but he might as well be. People who got captured by the Hebi never make it out alive.

All these bad things that has happened to me was because of … the Uchiha clan. I will not forgive them for destroying all the people I loved and left me alone on this fucking planet. I wouldn't have been bitter if I still had a family, but the Hebi killed them all… and they're going to pay. I'm going to get my revenge.

I snapped out of my evil thoughts when the clock on the tallest tower in New York City chimed. It sounded the neighborhood, signaling that it was time for our daily population count, as it is very often that people die from a disease that the pollution in the air gives us. It mostly happens in the third estate, no big surprise there.

People started gathering at an abandoned building called Barclays center and started lining up from the outside going into the inside of the modern looking building, standing out from the old Victorian buildings surrounding the center. I read from a book somewhere that this used to be a big famous stadium during the modern era. It used to hold all sorts of events like sporting events, concerts and conventions. It all sounded good, I wish I could travel back in time and get to experience those.

It would've felt good, free from the government and do whatever you want, not like the world today. The cameras on the street and inside buildings are monitoring everything we do. It's a good thing that this part of Brooklyn is so dirty and old-fashioned that the government didn't bother setting up cameras, giving me the perfect privacy to do my escapades.

When it was my turn for the officers to scan, and I caught a flash of pink hair. I was staring at the back of her head, trying to figure out if it's the girl from yesterday, the one with the creepy stare.

"Hey, I said give me your arm, boy." The officer spat out the words angrily and yanked my arm, hard. He grabbed his scanner and pointed it towards my wrist, where the barcode is and the machine beeped. And then it went red.

The officer looked at the machine confused about why it became red, muttering incoherent words under his breath, but all he did was shake it again and scanned my wrist one more time, and it flashed green this time.

I didn't know I was holding my breath until I sighed as I walked away from the scanning area. That was too close. Why in the world would the light flash red when it scanned my wrist? It never happened to me before, but whatever it is, I could feel like something bad is going to happen to me.

I woke up to the noise outside my building; there were angry shouts and a lot of heavy stomping. I threw my oversized coat over to the side of my sack, and stood up. I went over to the broken window and stuck my head outside the apartment window, trying to see what is happening on this peaceful part of Boston.

I saw a lot of people swarming the apartment entrance, a mix of third class estate citizens and a lot of Hebi officers trying to fight their way to the entrance. There was an officer marching up to the fragile looking woman holding her son to her chest.

"Get out-of-the-way, Miss! This is Hebi business, do not block our way." A guy demanded angrily against a woman and shoved her out-of-the-way. The woman stumbled and fell on the ground while the little boy tripped, scraping his knee. The woman didn't say anything since she can't speak directly to a Hebi officer, but I could tell she wants to hit him… and come to think of it, the officer looks really familiar, like I feel like I've seen him somewhere…

There was sudden movement on the right side of the apartment building; a luxurious looking carriage came into view from the early morning fog and stopped a few feet from the officer who shoved the woman. The door to the carriage opened and a beautiful woman came out with an open fan covering half of her face, except for the eyes… really familiar eyes. They were green and it was a great contrast from the light pink hair the girl is sporting.

Then it hit me, they were the people from yesterday, the one who vanished the blond kid to god knows where.

The one whose original task is to find the Mouse, which is me.

I quickly went inside the room to hide myself before anyone saw me. Thank God for the people down there, distracting the officers from seeing me. I ran towards my sack and grabbed my coat and hat, tucking my medium platinum hair inside the hat to make me seem like a little boy. I looked around the room for my messenger bag and found it leaning against the doorway for when this happens. I opened my bag and got out a .177 caliber pistol and tucked in into the waistband of my pants.

I grabbed it and opened the door, I rushed out into the dimly lit corridor but because I was rushing, I didn't realize that there was a person about to knock on my door until I bumped into that person.

It took a few seconds for us to recover from the bump, but the person spoke up as soon as he could speak.

"Exit through the fire exit, its safer to escape from there." I looked up to see warm brown eyes, Shikamaru. He has taken care of me when I came here. I don't know why he'd do that, I've had my suspicions, but he didn't give out any aura that he's dangerous. Even though I should be more careful, I feel like I could trust him. Even now, he's helping me escape. I don't know if he knows I'm the infamous Mouse, but I have no time to ponder over these things now.

I nodded.

I turned on my heel and ran towards the fire exit, while opening the door, I turned around to see Shikamaru still looking at me, I gave him a salute and slipped into the dark staircase.

As I was descending the stairs, I was sweating, my heart pounding. Goddamn, why did I have to live at the 40th floor? I have to get out of here and fast. I ran down the stairs faster, trying to run on light feet if anyone hears me. While running, I pictured how I'm going to escape undetected for when I exit through the door. I remembered during my stay here that the fire escape is facing the left, where the carriage entered. And as I recall, the carriage stopped in front of the building, it gives me the chance to escape from the left and go around the building to the back and run across the street into the dark alley.

As I hit the 10th floor mark, I realized that they would've surrounded the building, giving me no chance to escape to the alley. Damn it, I grit my teeth. I can't stop now; if I do they'll find me. I could only hope that they're stupid like their Prince that they wouldn't think of surrounding the building.

I prepared myself and ran faster, until I reached the ground floor. I was about to reach for the handle, but before I could open it, someone from the outside opened the door.

I quickly scrambled and hid in the darkness, just behind the stairs. "Quick! They told us that she lives on the 40th floor, let's go through here too if she escapes from here." A lower ranked officer shouted to the captain and a few more officers entered, running up the stairs.

When I was sure that all of them are at least 30 floors up, I stepped out of that cramped space and stretched. I can't believe that they would just go without checking the ground floor first. I chuckled to myself and brushed some dust that collected on top of my hat.

"Now, look what we have here…"

I stopped whatever I was doing and looked behind me, the captain stood on top of the stairs leaning down to look at me.

Shit.

He climbed down the stairs, taking his sweet time, taunting me by walking so fucking slow like a fucking turtle. His violet eyes showed no emotion, but the edge of his mouth curled up, smirking at me. I quickly put my hand on where my gun is and drew it out, pointing at him. But he just chuckled, "Such a cute and fragile little boy, I guess they forgot to mention us that you were a boy, Mouse?"

Who the hell would tell them that I lived here? Then I remembered the look that pink haired girl gave me yesterday, as if she knows me. It's impossible for her to know… unless she planted spies in this building. Damn. I've never been caught before.

When he reached the bottom of the stairs, he took off his uniform cap, shaking his hair and brushed his silver hair and put his cap back on. I eyed him warily, the gun never leaving his form.

He sighed, "I wish Sasuke was as transfixed on me as he is to you, Mouse. Let's make a deal."

He suddenly stood straight and took out a wrinkled envelope from his back pocket and gave it to me. "If you promise to come to the palace like an obedient little dog, then we won't punish you for the things you did to the first estate citizens. If you don't… then I guess you could finish that sentence on your own, eh?"

I glared at him, not moving an inch. Why in the world would that bastard want me for anyway? I know that people like that bastard offer these things for a certain price. There's no way I'm going to go willingly, I don't care if it pardons for the things I did.

"Not much of a talker, huh? Same as Sasuke, you guys are going to get along."

"Don't compare me to that son of a bitch Prince." My deep voice echoed through the dark and small space.

He chuckled, putting his hands up as if he's surrendering, "We could either do this the easy way or the hard way. Pick one."

And then he dangled the envelope in front of my face as if I was really desperate to have it. When he realized that I wasn't going to obey what he asked me to do, he rolled up his sleeves and pressed something on his wrist. I cursed; I have nowhere to go, since this fucking space is so small. But the next thing I knew is that I felt something sucking me in. Almost as if a vacuüm is on maximum speed and with my strength not strong enough, my whole body got sucked in into this invisible vacuüm.

OoOoO

I bowed down in front of Sasuke, "I've retrieved the Mouse, as you requested, sir."

Sasuke breathe in the tobacco, and breath out, flicking the end of the cigar, "Excellent."

* * *

Happy New Year, guys! :) Please review to show your support and make me more motivated to write this story!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys! Here is chapter 3(: I hope you guys enjoy! BTW, ready or not by bridgit mendler is stuck in my head.

* * *

I woke up to a dark and cramped place. Did I sleep the day or something? I feel drowsy and light-headed, probably because I slept for 24 hours. Where's my bag? I was wondering since I always put my bag right in front of me. But I saw my bag a few feet to my right and I reached for it, only to be held back by shackles that were directly built right in the wall.

"Fuck."

The rusted metal grazed the delicate skin on the wrist and the pain shot through my right arm. I remembered that the white-haired bastard captured me with his watch. With both of my hands held back, I couldn't move for at least a feet. Damn, how did they know where to find me? Was it because when I went to scan my code and it went red? They probably also looked through my bag since it looks like its flat and empty.

"Fuck."

I have a lot of important things inside my bag; illegal things that the Hebi would kill me for, like pocket books, two guns and candies. I'm actually surprised that I'm still alive now. They would've killed me the moment they saw the pocket-book and the guns I worked so hard to buy.

I sighed, and leaned my head back on the wall. I closed my eyes and tried to calm myself and come up with an escape plan. But since I was bound, I couldn't do anything. I can't even move towards the bars and look if there was a guard beside the cell I'm in. I punched the ground, hard. I punched and punched and punched up to the point until my knuckles were almost bleeding.

I can't make me any open wounds since I have no medical supplies here to treat them. I need to punch something because how could I have been so stupid? I would've realized when it beeped and showed a red light on the scanner. I would've moved places the moment I was done with the daily report.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck."

But then I remember I still have my music player in the secret pocket of my trousers. I pulled my legs towards me and pulled up the edge of my trousers. I pulled it up until it reached my mid-thigh. There, I see a manually sewn cloth and there inside is my music player. Thank god they didn't search my body, if they did then this antique would've been lost forever.

Its okay if they took the Shakespeare pocket-book and the guns. This music player, they cannot steal. These are the only things that reminded me of my parents. Deidara told me that this was the only thing I was holding when he found me. He helped me hide this device, because he said that I would be hunted down and killed by monsters since music influences us and will make us rebel against the government. He wasn't far off when he said that the Hebi were monsters.

I smiled at the memory, I was only six when he told me that and showed me around Manhattan, where first estate lived. Come to think of it, I don't know why we went there, it's not like we could afford anything in that part of the city.

I heard footsteps coming toward my cell and I quickly pulled down my trousers and tried to close my eyes and fooled them into thinking I'm still knocked out.

I hear that person sigh and sit down on the ground beside the bar. I have this feeling from my fifth sense that the person is looking straight at me. Which makes me want to squirm and glare at this pervert. But then again, I am a guy… in their eyes anyway.

"I didn't know that the infamous Mouse is a girl."

This surprised me, how could he know? But then again, they probably took my cap off when they were delivering me to my cell. I opened my eyes, no need to pretend, I could take care of myself anyway, even without weapons. I'm not called the fastest and the sneakiest for no reason.

"I knew you were pretending, it's so predictable with all prisoners that has been here," The guy chuckled, his blond hair shining on where the sunlight peeks through the small hole on the wall I'm leaning against.

The bar squeaked when the person opened it, and stepped in. Now that he's nearer, I could see that he was a boy; around my age I should guess. He sat down on the floor across me, leaning on the bars that separate me from my freedom. Although I doubt it'd be easy to escape from here on out.

"So… let me introduce myself, I'm your bodyguard, I'm supposed to guard and torture you until the Prince has free time to ask for your audience, but of course I won't do that cause I am fucking awesome. Which is surprising, because prisoners usually last for only a few hours before they're executed." He guy keeps on babbling about how lucky I am and how weird this is for the Prince. He's giving me a headache.

"Anyway, since the officers rarely visits this hell hole, I could talk to you and not die of boredom, ne?" He grinned at me, making his blue eyes brighten even more. But when I didn't respond, he pouted and complained, "Ugh, come on… you're not one of those stoic, emo prisoners, are you?" He stood up and marched around the cell, showing how annoyed he was and kept on talking and talking about how boring his job is at the palace. But when he stopped on the only bright spot in the cell, he looked up, making me see his features, the whiskers on his face and the brightest blue eyes I've ever seen. Which is rare, because it's obvious that he came from the third estate, people aren't usually this happy. Must be the perks of working in the palace.

Then I remembered… he's the guy who the officer took that afternoon in Brooklyn. He's the only person I've seen that would be weird enough to draw whiskers on his face.

"You're the boy that the officer took that afternoon."

When he heard me speak about that afternoon, his shoulders became tense, and his eyes widened slightly. But then, he became relaxed and started laughing, out loud. "HAHAHAHA, you are so funny, I worked here in the palace my whole life! I grew up in this hell hole. It's impossible for me to be out there."

I narrowed my eyes; I somehow doubt that, his laugh seems forced and unnatural. I let it go, it's none of my business anyway. But I am curious about why he's still alive when the Prince obviously announced of his execution. Something's not right.

"Oh yeah, do you want your hat back?" He reached into his back pocket and pulled my worn cap out, holding it out to me.

I simply stared at it, don't know what I'm going to do with it, he must've read my mind, "Don't worry, I'm the only one who knows that you're a girl." He grinned, like he was saying that he'd keep my secret. He threw the cap towards me and I caught it with my right hand, and pulled it on with all my hair tucked inside the cap.

He looked down on his watch, and he cursed, "Be right back, I should go get our dinner now before they become suspicious." And with that he opened the bar and ran out without forgetting to lock it behind him. His footsteps sounding farther and farther away with every step he takes.

I sighed and closed my eyes again, finally some quiet time.

What happened to that kid? What I'm seeing now makes me believe on the rumors that have gone around Brooklyn. I heard a couple of years back from the friends and families of the people captured by the Hebi that they're brainwashed before their execution to not send any hidden messages to the people watching them. Since third estate people, being sneaky, are sometimes at the execution site to receive any messages or intel from the person being executed. These are the secret rebel groups who wanted to take down the Hebi from the inside, and some of their people will sacrifice their lives just to get some information inside the palace. But of course, it didn't work out since the government started brainwashing the people before their execution starts. Hope was lost and rebel groups started disbanding and a few years later, rebel groups ceased to exist. Although some say there is still a rebel group called the Mutineers, but it seems unlikely, since the Hebi knows everything and they cannot afford a civil war when war from other nations are most likely going to happen anytime soon. Not that the government will warn the people, they're prideful like that.

I heard a door open from about a couple of feet from where I am, and footsteps coming closer. Must be that boy with the whiskers.

I saw up as he opened the bars and sat down across me, only he sat nearer. He gave me my share, which includes stale bread with orange juice. Which is not bad for prison food, since it's almost the same as what they give us third estate citizens during when they're distributing foods.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you my name! Where are my manners? Wait, I don't care about manners…" He joked and laughed loudly. It's getting kind of annoying, his loud laughter. Can't he shut up for at least a second?

"My name's Naruto! And what's yours?" He grinned and grabbed his bread shoving it in his mouth, chewing loudly and smacking his lips. It's a gross sight, seeing the insides of his mouth with the food half mushed… I shivered, feeling the disgust flow up my spine. But I ignored it, and said, "Ino."

I don't know why, but I feel like I could trust this brat. Even though he works for the Hebi, he has this aura that makes me at ease and forget about where I am. Like he's keeping some sort of secret.

He almost choked and coughed. He grabbed his orange juice and drank it down, while patting his chest. "WOAH! I didn't expect you to respond at all!" he laughed again, and his voice echoed throughout the prison.

"Keep your voice down, aren't there other people here?"

He looked at me and then looked away, "Don't worry, we're the only ones here… The Prince likes it when his executioners punish the prisoner immediately."

I didn't respond, and the silence is becoming awkward and uncomfortable, so Naruto changed the subject, "Anyway, I have to report back to the Prince, so finish eating and I'll be right back to bring the tray back!" He grinned again, and stood up, brushing the crumbs from his clothes, "Do you need anything? Like water or something?" He asked me, casually.

"Yeah."

With one last grin, he left.

* * *

For a couple of weeks, Naruto always comes into my cell, talking and laughing. He tells me about what he think is the best food the palace has, which is ramen surprisingly. And then he also told me about how the Prince is a 'fucking-sexually-active-man-who-has-whores-24/7-to-please-him-and-he-doesn't-know-how-lucky-he-is' his words, not mine. He also told me that he's in love with a girl from the palace, the advisor of the prince. When he was talking about her, I could literally see hearts in his eyes. Saying how smooth and silky looking her pink hair is and how her emerald eyes capture every guy's soul and have them wrapped around her pinkie.

I was looking for a chance to ask about Deidara, but it never came up. He seems to only talk about random and useless stuff that has happened in the palace. Usually gossip from the staff and occasionally the Prince.

"Ino, I have to tell you something."

I looked at him, waiting for him to continue, "I lied to you when you asked me if I was the kid from that afternoon."

I smirked at him and said, "I knew it from the moment I saw you," he glared at me playfully and said, "No fair… you're too smart for your own good, Ino-chan."

He laughed again and told me, "You know what's cool? When they tried to brainwash me with the vial their witch makes, it didn't work!"

I looked at him, "So the brainwashing rumor was true?"

"Yeah! They do it to every prisoner 'cause of the secret messages problem they had before. But anyway, you want to know why it didn't work on me?" he asked me in a mocked serious face.

"Because there's no brain to wash memories from?"

He tsk-ed at me, "How did you know?" he fired back sarcastically, "But to be honest, I also don't know why… " He trailed off, staring into space trying to figure out why the vial didn't work, but after a few seconds he started talking about some gossip the maid woman told him about his beloved Sakura-chan.

Most of the time, I'm grateful for his company; even though I don't really talk he still talks non-stop. Without his company I would become crazy and psychotic being alone in this dark cell. His presence here comforts me; it feels like we could become friends.

One day, when he came in to my cell, he looked glum and sad. Which is new since I've never imagined him being sad or depressed. When he sat down, he sighed loudly. "Ino-chan, I think the Prince is coming to get you soon. I'm going to be bored again!" He whined and sniffled.

I smiled lightly, amused with his actions. But then his words turned my smiled upside down. Sasuke's finally have the free time to see me… tsk. I was hoping that he forgot about me and I would've planned my escape, but I guess no one can ever forgot the pranks and tricks I've done to his precious first and second-estate citizens.

"I'm going to miss you, Ino-chan… you're like the only friend I have!" He cried and his nose running. He stood up and rushed to me to hug me. I didn't know what to do, since I'm awkward with these kinds of things, but I raised my arm and patted his back. Once he's done being dramatic, he sat back and rubbed his nose with his handkerchief.

"Okay, I'm usually very tough, so forget that episode okay? Sakura-chan wouldn't like that kind of guy!" he sat down and calmed down to compose himself.

Seeing that this is the perfect chance to ask about Deidara, I spoke up, "Hey, do you know a guy named Deidara?"

He seems to stop breathing, and he snapped his eyes to me. "You should never mention that name when you're in the Palace." The seriousness of his tone made me flinch.

He blinked, once, twice and then he sighed. "But… since you're his sister, I should at least explain to you."

"How did you know that I was his sister?" I asked warily, but he just sighed, again. "I'll explain it to you. Here listen, Deidara was a very infamous criminal, just like you only he was more dangerous. He would kill first estate citizens and you know how illegal that is since first-estate citizens are so few… so the King sent his spies to look for him. And when they finally found him, they saw you and him walking down the street of some place in Manhattan. With the blonde hair you guys have, it made it easy to connect the dots. So when they saw him again, walking alone in the streets of Brooklyn, they ambushed him. Threatening him that if he doesn't turn himself in, they'll kill you. And obviously, you know who he chose." He breathed in and continued again, "He was tortured in the torture chambers until he couldn't even remember his own name, that's how they brainwash serious criminals like him."

He shook his regretfully, "He was such an amazing guy… such a shame."

He was about to continue, when suddenly the door to the prison chamber opened. Naruto silently cursed and quickly scrambled out of the jail cell, trying to close and lock the bar without making any noise.

A couple of footsteps echoed down the hall towards the direction of my cell.

"Good afternoon, sir!" Naruto saluted and then bowed right after.

I didn't expect the white-haired bastard to come into my cell. And shock must've been present on my face because he said, "Don't get too excited, brat. I'm here to bring you to the Prince." He stepped closer to me and fished out a small key from his front pocket, and then he inserted it on the holes on the shackles on my wrists.

"Naruto, bring me the handcuff."

Naruto didn't miss a beat and gave him his handcuff, and when both my wrists are free, he cuffed my hands and pulled on them, "Come on, rat bastard."

I followed him out and I felt a nudge as I pass by Naruto, he slipped something into my trouser pocket, and slightly nodded at me. I raised my eyebrows, confused with what he slipped in, but his poker face came back on and the Naruto I know is gone.

When the bastard and me exited the jail chamber, the piercing bright like from the hallway made me involuntarily close my eyes. I counted for a few seconds and opened my right eyes to see that we were in a Victorian inspired hallway. He started walking and when I didn't move, the chain from the handcuff, pulled me making me curse with the pain of the rusted metal on my delicate skin.

After walking for about hours, and with lots of turning, we finally stopped. I was going to memorize the way from the jail chamber to whatever we were going, but I gave up halfway coming here.

"My name's Suigetsu, by the way. Better remember that name, rat, cause you're going to see a lot of Me." and without another word, he led me towards where the giant wooden door. Once we neared the door, there were two guards in the Hebi official uniform who were placed on either side of the door, they greeted Suigetsu, but sneered when they saw me. They pressed something on the wall, and the door automatically opened to a huge office like room.

It's empty, except for the huge table and a couple of bookshelves lining the interior walls of the office. There in the middle, a dark figure sat on the huge table, who seems to be signing things on the stack of paper on his left.

Suigetsu stepped forward and bowed, "Sasuke-sama."

The figure looked up and my heart pounded, this is it. The guy who ruined my life and killed all my family members. The guy who made me suffer on the streets of Brooklyn. The guy who's responsible to every bad and fucking screwed up thing that happened to me.

He smirked and set his pen down, and leaned back while crossing his arms on his chest. "What a dirty little thing… Suigetsu, please lead him to the baths, I can't stand looking at something so dirty. And he's staining my carpet."

I heard the guards outside chuckle, and my blood boiled with the words he said, I was about to say something, but thought better of it. I simply gave him the most deadly glare I could muster and stood my ground, showing him that it didn't hurt my feelings, if that was what he was trying to do.

Suigetsu bowed again, "Yes, sir. Should I bring her to Chiyo-sama?"

Sasuke nodded and looked down on his desk doing what he was doing before we came in. It was obvious that we were dismissed, and Suigetsu walked up to me, "Follow me, rat."

We went out of the office, and Suigetsu is back to pulling the chain attached on my cuffs, and went to one of the doors on the way here. He knocked three times and waited. After a few seconds a reply came, "Come in, dear!"

Suigetsu opened the door, and we saw an old lady in a nun outfit standing there with her gentle and fragile smile. She seemed surprised to see a dirty boy beside the guy, but quickly replaced it with a warm smile. "I got this, Suigetsu-kun."

"Sasuke said to clean this one up. Although I don't know how you're going to bathe a guy," Suigetsu laughed and gave the chain to the old grandma. "Well, see you later! I'm starving."

The grandma laughed and said, "Go enjoy your dinner, Suigetsu-kun."

After Suigetsu left us, she turned to me and looked at me up and down. Checking me out, "Well, you need a bath! Since you're a guy, I trust that you want to shower by yourself?" she looked at me raising her eyebrows, "Unless you prefer me helping you…"

I quickly said, "No, thanks. I'll shower on my own, just show me the bathroom." The lady chuckled and pointed to the door on the right. "Everything you need is in there, shampoo, soap, conditioner, but in case you need anything, just call me." I nodded and walked towards the bathroom, but the grandma stopped me, by placing her hand on my arm, "Let me take that cuff off of your wrist."

She went to her study table and opened a drawer, producing the same keys I saw Suigetsu carry when we were at the jail cell. I inwardly smirked, how could she show me where her keys are to the prisoner? That is a very careless mistake. I was already planning on how I was going to steal those keys from the drawer.

She came over to me and unlocked the cuffs. I rubbed my hands on my wrist, finally free from any cuffs or metal to hold me back. She nodded at me and then went back to the table, putting the keys back and sat down writing something on a piece of paper.

I went into the bathroom and locked the door. The bathroom is more like a shower room; it's obviously used publicly because there were a lot of cubicles, each have their own showerhead and bathing essentials. In the middle of the room, there's a huge block of cement that holds around 20 faucets on each side.

I quickly check for any sound that indicates if there is any person using this room, but I didn't hear any. I didn't want any unwanted visitor especially when I was naked and vulnerable. I quickly strip off my clothes and entered the shower cubicle nearest to me. I opened the shower and the hot water felt really good against my skin. This has got to be the best shower I took in my whole life.

But I quickly scrubbed my body, and wanting to finish my shower faster. I didn't want anyone to come into this shower room and see me naked with my breast and dickless down part and report it to the Prince.

I shut off the shower and dried myself up with the soft white towel on the rack. I quickly threw my clothes on and fixed my hair, inserted it in my cap. As I was busy fixing my hair, I heard a couple of voices entering the shower room from the other exit.

"Check the room, see if we're alone." A demanding voice sounded throughout the shower room.

I heard a couple of footsteps going around the shower room, when the footsteps sounded closer, I walked to the edge of the shower, and cover myself up with the towel, and since the door was made out of translucent glass, the white towel covered my shadow. Once the person passed and returned to where the other person was waiting, I heard them sigh, out of relief.

"I think Sasuke is getting suspicious of our actions, Temari. I can't keep this spying plan any longer."

My breath caught, and I tried to slow down my breathing and stay soundless.

"Shika-kun, you have to do this for me, my nation is at a disadvantage, you know how important it is to win this war for me and my family. And remember what we promised each other? If we win, we could get married and live happy life."

The Shika guy sighed, "Fine, I'll try to ask for information from the maids, but that's the best I could do."

"It's better than nothing, babe."

After a few seconds of silence, the girl spoke again, "Let's get out of here," and with that, they opened the door to the other exit and closed it behind them.

I stood still for a couple of seconds, so there is a secret rebel group out there… one that is planning a civil war against the Prince and his government. I smirked to myself; I wasn't alone as I thought I was.

* * *

I might not be able to update as much, since school is starting tomorrow! :( but I will try to find time to write this story though! Review please(:


End file.
